villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jessie (Pokémon)
Jessie is one of the few members of Team Rocket who are the primary antagonists in the'' Pokemon anime and is in a trio with James and Meowth. She is an arrogant, fire breathing villainess who wanted to be an actress and a nurse, but she had her dreams shattered long ago. She used to own an Arbok and a Lickitung and now has some D&P Pokemon on hand. She is also very hungry and can eat a lot of food. She often wants to steal Ash Ketchum's Pikachu or other rare Pokemon to please her boss. She is also an antagonist in the manga series ''The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Her goal is to capture Pokemon and use them to rule the world. But she is thwarted by Ash and his friends. She is currently in Unova planning to kidnap Ash's Pokemon again along with her partners James and Meowth, as well as kidnap Iris's and Cilan's Pokemon. They no longer blast off as they fly with jetpacks on their backs. After their adventures in Unova, she is reverted into her old self, possibly by fan insults. Pokemon On Hand *Wobbuffet: She got the Pokemon from an accidental trade from her Lickitung to her Wobbuffet. As a gag, it likes to pop out of it's Pokeball and say it's name. Jessie got Wobbuffet back in the series finale of "Pokemon: Best Wishes." *Pumpkaboo: She got it in the episode "Pursuit in the Bamboo Forest: Yancham and Goronda". While James, Meowth and Jessie were lost in the forest, Jessie trips on one of Pumpkaboo's horns. She then tosses a Poke-Ball at Pumpkaboo, easily catching it. At Headquarters *Seviper: She got the Pokemon when it was eating a riceball that fell out of Jessie's hand. The riceball got eaten, as well as Jessie's hair, which got her mad and beat up the Pokemon, enabling her to catch it. *Yanma-Yanmega: She got the Yanmega as a Yanma after interfering a kid named Tyler's capture of one. While battling Ash's Chimchar and using Ancientpower on it, it evolved into a Yanmega, but later got defeated by Ash's Buizel. It was later confirmed that Jesse's Yammega is a female. *Woobat: She caught the Pokemon from a cave swarming with them offscreen and she used him to attack Pikachu and Axew. He knows Air Slash and Gust. *Frillish: She caught a female Frillish while going back to Unova. She knows Bubblebeam, Shadow Ball, Mist, and Psychic. Released *Ekans-Arbok: She got Arbok as an Ekans. She got Ekans as a Christmas present and it was used to battle against Ash and his friends, until it evolved into Arbok in the episode "Dig Those Diglett" since then becoming Jessie's powerhouse, until it was released in the episode "A Poached Ego" in order to protect a group of Ekans. *Wurmple-Cascoon-Dustox: She got the female Dustox as a Wurmple by easily catching her with a Poke-Ball while the trio were hanging on to a tree branch. It later evolved into a Cascoon at the same as May's Wurmple evolved into Silcoon. It later evolved into Dustox while enduring May's Beautifly's Gust attack. She did not get upset that her Cascoon evolved into Dustox instead of a Beautifly (even though Cascoon does not evolve into it in the Pokemon media), and decided to use it for taking on Ash and friends or to win competitions, until she sadly released her in "Crossing Paths" in order to breed with a shiny male Dustox. Traded Away *Lickitung: She accidentaly caught the Pokemon when it swalloed her Poke-ball, causing it to be caught in the process. This made Lickitung as one of Jessie's powerhouses, until it got accidentaly traded for Benny's Wobbuffet in "Tricks of the Trade." Temporary *Magikarp: Jessie was fooled by the Magikarp salesman into buying a Magikarp cleverly disguised as a Feebas,though Jessie let it go after knowing the truth. *Charizard: In "Grating Spaces", the Team Rocket scout's Delibird temporarily gave Jessie and James a Charizard and an Aggron, until Delibird revealed that the two Pokemon were meant for Cassidy and Butch. Delibird took the two Poke-Balls and flew off. Gallery wobbuffet.jpg|Wobbuffet (On Hand) Pumpkaboo.png|Pumpkaboo (On Hand) Woobat.png|Woobat ♂ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 592Frillish_Female_Dream.png|Frillish ♀ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 336.png|Seviper (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 469.png|Yanma-Yanmega ♀ (Team Rocket's Headquarters) 269.png|Wurmple-Cascoon-Dustox (Released) 108.png|Lickitung (Accidentaly traded for Wobbuffet) 024.png|Ekans-Arbok (Released in order to protect a group of Ekans) 129.png|Magikarp (Temporary) 006.png|Charizard (Temporary) Jessie James Pumpkaboo Wobbuffet and Inkay hypnotized.png|Jessie, along with her Pumpkaboo and her Wobbuffet as well as James and his Inkay, being under a rogue Malamar's control Team Rocket's Angry Stare.jpg|Team Rocket's Angry Stare Team Rocket Scuba-Gears.png|Team Rocket's Scuba-Gears Jessiebelle (Galactic Battles).png Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Archenemy Category:Poachers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Stalkers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Cowards Category:Singing Villains Category:Cheater Category:Scapegoat Category:Living Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Incriminators Category:Revived Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil Genius Category:Thief Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Psychics Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Speedster Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Anti Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Movie Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Master Manipulator Category:Necessary Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Leader Category:Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Outright Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humans